The invention relates to word games and in particular to a scrambled word game utilizing a plurality of cards with each card having imprinted a scrambled version of a word and its word permutations.
The prior art is replete with various types of word forming and scrambled word games. Some scrambled word games allow as few as two or as many as an entire classroom of children to compete against one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,765 teaches a scrambled word game that utilizes a plurality of cards. Two or more players may play the scrambled word game. Each card has imprinted a plurality of words with a scrambled version of the word's letters next to each word. To begin a round of the scrambled game a player selects and presents the selected scrambled version of the word to the other player or players who then attempt to unscramble the letters to form the correct word within the given time limit. Points are awarded to the player who is the first to form a word. A player wins when his score reaches a pre-determined value. The method of playing a word scramble game for two or more players includes the steps of providing a plurality of cards forming a card set wherein each card has printed thereon a plurality of correctly spelled words opposite a scramble version of each such word, providing each player with paper and a writing instrument, providing a timing mechanism, a die, starting a round by each player drawing a card from the card set and positioning the card such that the words on the card are not in clear view of the other players, providing a mechanism for determining which player should be selected to choose and verbally present the scrambled letters to the other player or players, providing a mechanism for presenting the scrambled letters to the other player or players, activating the timing mechanism, each player as quickly as possible, writing on their own paper attempts to unscramble the given letters and form the correct word within the time period, a mechanism for player recognition when the player has formed a word from the given scrambled letters, providing point values to the player who provides the correct word from the scramble letters within the time period, providing point values to the player who first provides a word formed from the given scrambled letters and such word is not the same word provided from the given card selection, providing point values to the player who presented the scramble letters to the other player or players and which no player provided a correct unscramble version of the word. There are subsequent rounds that are played until one of the players wins by reaching a predetermined number of total points. The objective of this word scramble game is to be the first player to unscramble the given scramble letters and form the given word. Each player draws a card from the card set concealing the printed words from other players. Each player rolls the die and the player with the high die number will be the first “teacher”. If the die roll results in a tie between players those players roll the die again until the “teacher” is determined. Once play has started the “teacher” role is past clockwise around the table to the other players. The teacher selects a word from his or her word card hoping that the other players will not be able to unscramble the letters and form the word. The teacher reads carefully the letters of the scrambled word in the order as printed on the card. The other players write down the scramble letters on their paper. When the teacher has completed reading the scramble letters the timing device is immediately activated. The amount of time given to play each round should vary and correspond to the degree of difficulty. The degree of difficulty is increased by the use of cards with more letters per word. After the timing device is activated each player races his or her opponent attempting to be the first to unscramble the word correctly. When a player has unscrambled the word he or she gives a signal for recognition from the teacher. The signal for recognition may be the player raising his hand or verbally indicating that he has formed the word. The teacher acknowledges whether or not the given word is correct. If the player's given word is correct the player is awarded one point. If the player gives an incorrect word, that player loses a point and play continues until the correct answer is given or until the time period expires. If no players give a correct answer during the play period then the teacher is awarded a point. After each play period the teacher role is past clockwise to the next player. The new teacher again selects and presents the scrambled letters to the other players and activates the timing device. New cards are drawn from the card set after the player has used all word choices on the given card. Play is continued until a player reaches a predetermined score thereby winning the game. As an option, after a player forms a word that is not the correct word however the word is found in a dictionary containing the same letters and if such unscramble version is the first answer that is given by any player that player is awarded a point. Play is then continued for the remainder of the time period and if that same player or another player forms the correct word, that player also is awarded a point. Again, play is continued until a player reaches a predetermined score thereby winning the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,435 teaches a game for play between two or more players/teams with a deck of clue cards. Each clue card has a set of scrambled words imprinted thereon and an unsolved main word that is represented only by blank spaces and its first and possibly second letters to serve as a clue. The players/teams take turns drawing clue cards and attempting to unscramble the scrambled words and solve the main word with a set time period. The main word is a synonym or the name of a category of which the scrambled words are like synonyms or elements of the category, respectively. A second deck of cards having only one scrambled word thereon are provided to play bonus and challenge rounds. Points are awarded according to how many words are solved by each player/team and the first player/team to reach 100 points wins the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,753 teaches a knowledge game that is played with categories of scrambled words. The players unscramble the words. The first player that completes unscrambling in a category that is being played calls for a STOP. Points are allocated for correctly unscrambling every word as well as for unscrambling less than all the words. Rounds of play are repeated until a winning score is obtained. The method of playing a game includes defining one topic category which is intelligible and communicated to a player of the game, providing to a player a plurality of correct scrambled answer words each of which pertains to the topic category, unscrambling the words pertaining to the topic category, awarding a point value to the player for each correctly unscrambled word, playing successive rounds of play until a predetermined winning point total has been accrued.
The inventor incorporates the teachings of the above-cited patents into this specification.